Object American Tour
Object American Tour (AKA: Object Walk In The Park 3) is a camp made by BrownFamily1108 and is the third season of Object Walk In The Park. The 100 veterans from Seasons 1 & 2 return for an all new season, plus 20 new characters. Sign up as many contestants as you like. (Note: I filled up some of them) Host Bfsp portrait Taco.png|Taco (No relation to the Inanimate Insanity Character or Kaija's OC) ♂ - Played by BrownFamily1108 (Host) IPodFromObjectHavoc.png|IPod ♂ - Played by BrownFamily1108 (Co-Host/2nd Host) TV OV Pose.png|TV ♀ - Played by BrownFamily1108 (Intern/3rd Host) Season 1 Veterans (credit to everyone who made these characters) PeanutEC.png|Peanut ♀ (BFF #1) Ring Pose 5-2017.png|Ring ♀ (BFF #2) Tomatosr.png|Tomato ♂ (The Friendly Boy) - Polarjack77 Watery.png|Water ♂ (The Normal Guy) - TheRobloxianGuy67 ChewingGumPose.png|Gum ♀ (The Sassy One) - Played by Nemolee.exe Envelopesr.png|Envelope ♂ (The Doubtful One) Street Light Pose.png|Street Light ♀ (The Sad Girl) CyanPoseNew.png|Blue Ball ♂ (The Adventure Dude) MintPoseNew.png|Green Ball ♀ (The Nice One) Axe 2.png|Axe ♀ (The Lovely Girl) Stapler New Pose.png|Stapler ♀ (The MLG Gangster) - TheRobloxianGuy67 Htwins 24.png|Waffle ♂ (The Chubby Hubby) 46. Glasses.png|Glasses ♀ (The Nerd) Basketball-0.png|Basketball ♂ (The Jock) - Played by Nemolee.exe Quarter (BFTC).png|Quarter ♂ (The Sarcastic) New_Cup_Pose.png|Cup ♂ (The Serious One) BananaNew.png|Banana ♂ (The All-Star) Whiteboard_New_Pose.png|Whiteboard ♀ (The Brave One) Microwave (IA).png|Microwave ♂ (The Jokester) Shovel 1.png|Shovel ♀ (The Loner) Toilet Paper pose.jpg|Toilet Paper ♂ (The Silly One) Swabby New Pose.png|Swabby/Q-Tip ♀ (The Awesome Girl) ACWAGT Pizza Pose.png|Pizza ♂ (The Pop-Star Wannabe) Htwins 13.png|Milk ♀ (The Brainiac) Normal Pen Pose.png|Black Pen ♂ (The Pen Clone) - Played by Nemolee.exe Cherry OM Pose.png|Cherry ♂ (The Prankster) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki ObjectIslandLollipopPose.png|Lollipop ♀ (Object Show Fangirl) - Played by Nemolee.exe Potator.png|Potato ♂ (The One Who Dies A Lot/The Ice Cube of OWITP) - Played by Alex0421 Pose-Raisin.png|Raisin ♂ (The Idiot) - Played by Alex0421 Key (BFOD Pose).png|Key ♀ (The Bossy One) -21- 8-Ball.png|8-Ball ♂ (The Party Animal) - Played by Polarjack77 Hammer (TFFP Pose).png|Hammer ♂ (The Cool Guy) Volleyball Serious Pose.png|Volleyball ♀ (The Tomboy) Chip by SuperJacob2015.png|Chip ♂ (Mr. Chip) Bowling Ball pose.png|Bowling Ball ♂ (Tough Guy #1) - Polarjack77 139px-Steak.png|Steak ♂ (Tough Guy #2) - TheRobloxianGuy67 Butter(IB Pose).png|Butter ♂ (The Misunderstood) Boulder (OF Pose).png|Boulder ♂ (The Jerk) Sawbladesr.png|Saw Blade ♂ (The Evil One) WOW E New Pose.png|E ♂ (The Naive Pessimist) WOW Lego New Pose.png|Lego ♂ (The Weirdo) Dominopose.png|Domino ♀ (The Shy One) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Lampy Pose.png|Lampy ♀ (The Clumsy One) Vasesr.png|Vase ♀ (The Neat Freak) Netty 2.png|Netty ♀ (The Hyper One) Remote Poster Pose.png|Remote ♂ (The Grumpy One) - Polarjack77 Racket Poster Pose.png|Racket ♀ (The Happy One) Laptop- like AJ.png|Laptop ♂ (The Dumb Machine) TNTBI.png|TNT ♂ (The Questionable) - Played by Polarjack77 Hourglass (AA) Pose.png|Hourglass ♀ (The Beautiful One) Htwins 14.png|Orange ♂ (The Random One) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Cookie (BFTC).png|Cookie ♀ (The Sweet Pushover) Tetris Block-0.png|Tetris Block/Tetromino ♂ (The Video Game Grand Master) - TheRobloxianGuy67 Melon (3).png|Watermelon ♂ (The King Of Dreams) - Played by Nemolee.exe Hot Sauce.png|Hot Sauce ♂ (The Mexican) - Played by Nemolee.exe Plum Pose.png|Plum ♀ (The Overworker) Burrito-0.png|Burrito ♂ (The Neutral One) BB Posey.png|Beach Ball ♀ (The Chubby and Bubbly) Dollar Rig.png|Dollar ♂ (Mr. Cool) - Played by U4Again Mushroom3.png|Mushroom ♂ (The Scaredy Cat) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Season 2 Veterans (credit to everyone who made these characters) Bowling ball by sugarcube1999-d9i8o5e.jpg|Bowling Bally ♀ (The Tough Guy's Little Sister) - Played by Nemolee.exe Flashlight (3).png|Flashlight ♀ (The Nicest Flashlight) - Played by Cutiesunflower Candle's pose.png|Candle ♂ (The Social Butterfly) - Played by Nemolee.exe GrenadePose.png|Grenade ♂ (The Hot-Head) Flame.PNG|Flame ♂ (The Burning Dude) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Pants pose.png|Pants ♀ (The Smartypants) Green Eraser pose new.png|Green Eraser ♂ (The Eraser Clone) Cherry Quartz.png|Jewelry ♀ (The Pretty Princess) - Played by Nemolee.exe Chain pose.png|Chain ♂ (The Brutal Bully) AI Tree Pose.png|Tree ♀ (The Nature Lover) - Played by Cutiesunflower Htwins 21.png|Toothbrush ♀ (The Bossy Diva) Flowery.png|Flowery ♀ (The Fashion Savvy) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Htwins 5.png|Cake ♂ (The Suspicious) Slipper (2).png|Slipper ♀ (The Cutie) IF Flash Drive.png|Flash Drive/USB ♂ (The Computer Genius) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Skærmbillede 2013-09-21 kl. 08.58.18.png|Brain ♂ (The Smart Bully) 2015Football.png|Football ♂ (The Kind and Sporty) - Played by Nemolee.exe GlowstickPose.png|Glowstick ♀ (The Jolly Lady) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Globe idle by xanyleaves-d7dbdlu.png|World ♂ (The Very Nice One) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki New Lavender Pose.png|Purple Ball ♀ (The Worrywart) - Played by Cutiesunflower New Magenta Pose.png|Pink Ball ♀ (The Confused Girl) - Played by Nemolee.exe Circle Pose.png|Yellow Ball ♂ (The Friendly One) - Played by Cutiesunflower Dot-0.png|Black Ball ♂ (The Silent Type) CO Orange Pose.png|Orange Ball ♂ (The Perverted) CO Dark Red Pose.png|Red Ball ♂ (The Rude Guy) CO White Pose.png|White Ball ♀ (The Useless) GrayNew.png|Gray Ball ♂ (The Often Bored) BrownNew.png|Brown Ball ♂ (The Stinky, But Nice) - Polarjack77 Dime (TBFDIWP).png|Dime ♀ (The Rather Sarcastic Girl) - TheRobloxianGuy67 Lightningsr.png|Lightning ♂ (The Sporty Jerk) Candysr.png|Candy ♀ (The Rude Girl) Phone Rig.png|Phone ♂ (The Quick Thinker) 2015Lemon.png|Lemon ♀ (The Sour Girl) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Limey.png|Lime ♂ (The Sour Dude) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Waffle iron.png|Waffle Iron ♀ (The Kind and Fair Lady) Oven-0.png|Oven ♂ (The Mean One) - TheRobloxianGuy67 EW Grape Juice Pose.png|Grape Juice ♂ (The Aggressive One) New Extinguisher Pose.png|Extinguisher ♂ (The Worried and Alert) Lipstick BOTI.png|Lipstick ♀ (The Drama Queen) Xylophone Pose.png|Xylophone ♀ (The Colorful Girl) Season 3 Newbies (credit to everyone who made these characters) Higligter Pose ITV.png|Highlighter ♂ (Mr. Obvious) - Alex0421 -12- Marker.png|Marker ♂ (The Guy Who Is Out Of His Mind) Clock SLOR.png|Clock ♂ (The Proud One) - Polarjack77 Object Omniverse Trophy.png|Trophy (No relation to the Inanimate Insanity Character) ♀ (The Famous One) - Nemolee.exe Mirror (3).png|Mirror ♀ (The Cheery One) Yellow Bubble Wand (Object Variations).png|Bubble Blower (No relation to the OC made by BrownFamily1108) ♀ (The Funny Girl) - TheRobloxianGuy67 Blue face.png|Blue Face ♂ (The Yellow Face Clone) - Cutiesunflower Purple Door New Pose.png|Door ♀ (The Stubborn One) - Alex0421 Zinc pose.png|Zinc ♂ (The Mature One) - Alex0421 Strawberry ice cream.png|Ice Cream ♀ (The Selfish One) King pose new.png|King ♂ (The Malevolent One) - Polarjack77 115px-UmbrellaIdle.png|Umbrella ♂ (The Jamaican Dude) - TheRobloxianGuy67 Arch New Pose.png|Arch ♂ (The City Boy) - Nemolee.exe Chess Piece (BFTC).png|Pawn ♀ (The Agreeable) - Cutiesunflower CrayonPose.png|Crayon ♀ (The Charming One) - Nemolee.exe RailroadTracksPose.png|Train Tracks ♀ (The Young Nice Girl) - Cutiesunflower Lighter (KRC).png|Lighter (No relation to the Object Overload character) ♂ (The Innocent and Friendly One) - Polarjack77 Torch.png|Torch ♀ (The Teenage Tomboy) - Alex0421 Cheesy Pose ITV.png|Cheese ♂ (The Playful One) - Cutiesunflower Forky Pose ITV.png|Fork ♀ (The Likable Girl) - TheRobloxianGuy67 Citizens/NPCs (Do NOT Sign up as these, cuz there NPCs. But I still give credit who the people who made them) Apple Pose 2.png|Apple (No relation to the Inanimate Insanity character) ♂ New Burger Pose.png|Burger ♂ Funmallow.png|Funmallow/Pink Marshmallow ♀ Bottlë.png|Bottle ♀ Football (Soccerball).png|Soccer Ball (No relation to the Object Overload character) ♀ New Mitten Pose.png|Mitten ♀ Carrot Pose ITV.png|Carrot ♀ Hershey Bar New Pose.png|Chocolate ♂ CDPose.png|CD ♂ Button (IA).png|Button ♀ Acorn Pose OU.png|Acorn ♂ DeoPose.png|Deodorant ♂ Lamp Pose (1).png|Lamp (No relation to Lampy) ♀ 6. Bomby.png|Bomby ♂ DonutPose-0.png|Donut (No relation to the BFDI character) ♀ Fries Pose Cannibal.png|French Fries (No relation to the BFDI character) ♂ Bag (3).png|Bag ♀ Object terror reboot beer by lbn object terror-da1n9ni.png|Beer ♂ Celery.png|Celery ♂ Cucumber Season 2.png|Cucumber ♂ EW Strawberry Pose.png|Strawberry ♀ Yo-Yo season 2 pose.png|Yo-Yo ♂ Paint Bucket pose.jpg|Paint Bucket ♀ Pear (1).png|Pear ♂ Jam's pose.png|Jam ♀ OJ OV Pose.png|OJ/Orange Juice (No relation to the I.I. character or Object Invasion character) ♂ Bread Knife.png|Knife (No relation to the I.I. character) ♂ 2015Yarn.png|Yarn ♀ Fftw contestant popsicle by ttnofficial-d9t7wv5.png|Popsicle ♀ Soda (1).png|Soda ♀ Pea 1 Pose.png|Pea ♀ PineapplePose.png|Pineapple ♂ Domino pose.png|Dominoy (No relation to Domino) ♂ Soapy Season 2.png|Soap (No relation to the I.I. character) ♂ Blender Poster Pose.png|Blender ♂ A by LBN-Object-Terror.png|A ♂ B by LBN-Object-Terror.png|B ♂ WOW L Pose.png|L ♂ Ball-6-pose-bpi.png|6-Ball ♂ Ball-7-pose-bpi.png|7-Ball ♀ BowlPose.png|Bowl ♀ Thermometer Pose.png|Thermometer ♀ 174px-Jack.png|Jack ♂ Gameboy advance pose.png|Gameboy Advance ♂ Corny Pose.png|Corny ♂ CloudPose.png|Cloud ♀ Cloud (BFTC).png|Cloudy ♂ Fridge (3).png|Fridge ♂ Brick (3).png|Brick ♂ Object havoc plank by toonmaster99-d7l7a4t (1).png|Plank/Wood ♂ FlashlightPose.png|Flashlighty ♂ Grape (OF Pose).png|Grape ♂ Jaffa.png|Jaffa Cake ♀ Stary (OF Pose).png|Star ♂ Snowflake (OF Pose).png|Snowflake ♀ Pentagon (OF Pose).png|Pentagon ♂ Wheel pose 1.png|Wheel ♂ Lighthouse Pose.png|Lighthouse ♀ Plate by ObjectChaos.png|Plate ♂ Cereal Box Pose 1.png|Cereal ♂ Watermelon Poptart Pose.png|Pop-Tart ♀ Firework.png|Firework ♀ Seashelly Pose.png|Seashell ♀ Pushpin Pose.png|Pushpin ♂ Chocolate Cupcake Pose.png|Cupcake ♀ Chocolate Coin Pose.png|Chocolate Coin ♂ Chocolate Milk with limbs.png|Chocolate Milk ♂ Minty Pose.png|Mint ♂ Water Gun Pose.png|Water Gun ♀ Spoony Pose ITV.png|Spoon ♀ New Magnifying Glass Pose.png|Magnifying Glass ♂ Chalcky.png|Chalky ♀ Red Coin Pose.png|Red Coin ♀ Windows 7 Idle.png|Windows Logo ♂ Exit sign.png|Exit Sign ♀ Coffee Rig.png|Coffee ♂ BroccoliPose.png|Broccoli (No relation to the TOMGR Character) ♂ Slingshot Newer Pose.png|Slingshot ♀ Wallet_Pic.png|Wallet (No relation to the Object Terror character) ♂ Ruler Pose.png|Ruler ♂ Sapphire Pose BDX.png|Sapphire ♀ DiamondCFAM.png|Diamond ♀ Diamond Pickaxedf.png|Diamond Pickaxe ♂ Diamond Swordswag.png|Diamond Sword ♂ Meteor_pose_by_ultrajacob2016-da6gwyf.png|Meteroid ♀ Notebook Paper Idle.png|Papery ♂ Post-It Note.png|Post-It Note ♂ Music Note Pose ITV.png|Music Note ♂ Coconut (Pose).png|Coconut ♂ Dollarpose.png|Dollary ♂ Banana Lollipop Pose.png|Lollipopy ♀ Ink Bottle Pose.png|Ink ♂ CFCC Softball.png|Softball ♂ Deep Dish Pizza Idle.png|Deep Dish Pizza ♀ Flasky Old Pose.png|Flasky ♀ Yogurt Cup Pose.png|Yogurt ♂ WTW- Yogurt by thendo26.png|Yogurty ♀ Computer Idle (2).png|Computer ♂ Screwdriver wiki pose.png|Screwdriver ♂ Trash Can Pose.png|Trash Can ♂ Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Camps Category:Never cancelled Category:OWITP